


a small farewell

by Lattemi



Category: Ice Climber, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, but enjoy xoxo, i made this for a thing on smash amino lol, that's why it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattemi/pseuds/Lattemi
Summary: A climber's few last words to her beloved. Written for the #UltimateLoveBirds event on Smash Amino.





	a small farewell

Only years ago were we at the foot of our mountain. Now we're so much higher.

Arriving in your village, it was only a matter of time before I realised the place you called home would not be my only sanctuary from the ghost of my past. That unforeseen evening, meeting you under the roof of your hollow and placing my small hand into your own that you'd extended towards me – I placed my hope into the new life I had sought for so long.

I don't regret it a single bit.

You always gave me lots of presents, not just when we were little, even in our older days. Charming snowdrops with tearful apologies after our petty spats; the ribbons you wove into my hair with delicate hands; gentle glowing smiles that I couldn't help but reciprocate, and a friend- no, not just that- a soulmate like no other.

Our love grew with our age, no doubt. By no means was I your first friend, having been foreign to you prior to our meeting; nevertheless, you welcomed me into your heart the same way you always do to everyone around you. I worried you would regret taking me along with you on the climb. I was stubborn I could only burn you down as I had all my remaining companions. Yet it only took me a matter of time to understand, through the touch of your own frosty fingertips against mine and your knowing gaze, that we were the same – different from normal. In a different warm, wintry world, only we existed.

You were my first friend, at the very least.

There's so much I've always admired about you. You work magic with those sagacious eyes of yours, compelling us all with your amazing wisdom and the twinkle that endlessly resonates within them, no matter how creased your visage might grow with anger or sadness or even the slightest of beams. And with them, I can't help but indulge in the luxury of gazing at my reflection within them when you so much as take a look at me – naturally, of course. How long have we been together for?

Still, even now, after our years together, I'm still confounded by the whole prospect of...us. I need only to think of you and me and I can feel happy again. That's another gift you gave me, too: the light of joy in your night blues. You told me that's what I was – am – for you, underneath the glitters of interstellar auroras when we adventured to some place at the end of the world, just you and me, me and you. And with those very words, you'd already professed what you meant to spell out moments later; and with those very words, you gave to me the greatest, most spectacular present you could ever gift to me-

you.

So in return, I hope that I have given you as much of myself as I can too. I'm not perfect. I despise it, it vexes me so; you tell me you still treasure me though I'm not perfect - yet it doesn't hurt. Because that's the beauty of it all, darling: our imperfections make us perfect for each other. I used to hate the word, but what else could I use to describe the subject of my affections? (That's you, snowflake!)

Since then, we've continued to climb, hand in hand. We've climbed so many mountains to get to where we are now. Many of them were strenuous, though they only contributed to the fun of our journey. Other times, not so much. Countless times, I was frightened, terrified, scared- scared that I'd fall, that I'd slip, that...you'd let go. Yet the mountains, despite hindering our journey occasionally, also prepared us and built us up for those moments.

Thus, I came to realise that you never would let go after all.

I don't want to let go either, Popo. Asking for forever is too much, though, isn't it? The sky is the limit, we said to each other on that adventure, one that truly was a journey of a lifetime. The sad truth is, the sky only goes so high. Even so, it doesn't mean our journeys will end. Just for now, we'll have to part at the crossroads – I know you can be impatient sometimes, so promise me you'll wait just a bit before we can finally meet again. In that next life, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for the day I can lace my hands through yours once again. I'll wait for the day I can hear your soothing voice in my ears again. I'll wait for the day I can smile and laugh with you again.

And until then, promise me you'll continue to live for me when I leave, okay?

Your most favourite better climber,

Nana


End file.
